


Правда

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [11]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, F/F, Introspection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: "Думаю, я любила Талию".





	Правда

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн серии 3.11 - "Церемонии света и тьмы".

Правда — та самая — больше не гудела под черепом назойливой мухой. Резонировала в такт шагам, приглушенно, как эхо.

_«Думаю, я любила Талию»._

Да даже без всяких «думаю». Любила. И всё тут. 

Всего несколько слов. Таких... беспомощных, если подумать. 

Вот интересно… нет, только как гипотеза — само собой. Нельзя так просто деактивировать все оборонительные системы, налаженные с такой заботой за много лет. Нельзя забыть про принципы. Про маму, в конце концов. 

А всё-таки. 

Что было бы, выкинь Сьюзан это «думаю» из фразы раньше — пинком под зад. 

Ей было бы тогда, может, что вспомнить — больше, чем короткий смазанный поцелуй с привкусом алкоголя и скомканное прощание после ночи, когда между ними на постели было всего пол-пальца. 

А может, и не было бы. Она не знала, как правильно вести себя в… отношениях. Побери их ад. 

К чему размешивать кофейную гущу.

Талии больше не было. Ни здесь, на станции, ни вообще на свете — если этот ублюдок Бестер вправду проговорился.

Ее никогда не было, в каком-то смысле. Бомба когда-нибудь взрывается, так уж она устроена. Какие тут долгосрочные планы, скажи на милость.

Может, так даже, наоборот, лучше. Одним ударом, и все дела. 

Но она всё-таки призналась. Если не самой Талии, то кому-то ещё. 

И неважно, что там подумает на этот счёт Деленн — хотя, если на то пошло, минбарке самой полагалось бы влюбляться в минбарцев, а не в офицеров с Земли. 

...Вернувшись — после того как они всем командным составом покрасовались на мостике в своевременных подарках этой самой Деленн, — к себе в каюту, Сьюзан дольше обычного бродила без дела, прежде чем раздеться и лечь в постель. И перед сном плеснула себе коньяка — просто так, для спокойствия. 

Той ночью ей приснилась Талия — в такой же новой черной с серебром униформе независимого «Вавилона-5», без значка Пси-корпуса на груди. Талия, свободно опустившая руки без перчаток — красивые руки с изящными пальцами (и вот это ей Сьюзан тогда точно сказала: что у нее красивые руки). 

Ей приснились собственный голос, повторяющий: «Я тебя любила», — и Талия, со слабой улыбкой отступающая всё дальше и дальше во мрак; будто бы прощаясь навсегда — на этот раз без обмана, правдой за правду.


End file.
